Oswin Leventhar, Count Palatine of the Leven
|died = |culture = Brythonian|father = Edmund the Vain|spouse = Somna of Lowell|issue = Somnar the Great|dynasty = House of Leventhar}} Oswin Leventhar, Count Palatine of the Leven ( — ) was a prominent politician during the reigns of Edwell and Edgar II of Brythonia, serving initially as Lord Treasurer from 21 BU to 12 BU and then as First Lord from 12 BU until his death in 1 BU. He was executed by Edgar on the charge of high treason for speaking against the king's harsh tax policies. Oswin was born the illegitimate son of Edmund the Vain and a prostitute. He founded the House of Leventhar, a cadet branch of the Edgerran dynasty, and begat one son with his wife Somna of Lowell, Somnar, who would become King of Valkanren. History Time at court As a bastard, Oswin had very few friends at court; however, his genius was noticed in his very early years by his tutor, Richard Ganes. At a very early age, Oswin possessed great knowledge on the history of Valkanren, as well as unrivalled diplomatic abilities and calculation. This made many of his fellows at court jealous, chiefly his brother, Edwell, who saw Oswin as a threat to the established House of Edgerran. Notwithstanding, their rivalry was quite contained and did not become public knowledge until later on in their years. After Edmund died in 39 BU, leaving his kingdom to his legitimate son Edwell, Oswin was named Count Palatine of the Leven in his father's will, and also legitimised (but disinherited). Notwithstanding, he was designated as Edwell's heir presumptive. Political career When both Edwell and Oswin achieved majority, Oswin was named Lord Treasurer of Valkanren in 21 BU: the youngest Treasurer in Brythonian history at the age of 22. Not many councillors opposed this appointment, and Oswin immediately began work on reforming the various financial institutions across Brythonia. Under his management, crown expenditure was greatly reduced, as well as the royal house's debt. He improved the situation of many crown estates, namely Levenstad and Ellgyr, and upon the First Lord Carl Carthidian's death in 12 BU, was named his successor. As Edwell begat his only son, Edgar, Oswin was named the godfather. While Edwell grieved over the loss of his wife, Queen Gunhilda, who perished in childbirth, Oswin kindly comforted him and led the realm in the king's mourning. As regent Upon Edwell's early death in a hunting accident in 20 BU, Oswin was named the regent for the young king Edgar's council. As Edgar grew older, it became clear that the boy suffered from schizophrenia and lunacy. When Edgar came of age, he inherited a land embittered by plague, drought, and recession; he tried to push Oswin out at every possibility, suspecting the Count of trying to usurp his position. Eventually, Edgar rose a series of extortionate taxes known as the bloody taxes. When Oswin objected to their imposition, he was promptly executed in 1 BU. This incited Oswin's son, Somnar, to rebel: a war which became known as Somnar's Conquest. Category:Valkanrians Category:Brythonians Category:Males Category:House of Leventhar Category:House of Edgerran Category:Somnar's Conquest Category:Individuals from the Age of Kings